tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
C'nest Pas le Poutine
Characters: * Chance * Nightingale * Lifeline * Ace Location: Medical Center - The Pit Date: August 29, 2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion TP Summary: The Joes recover from the Quintesson attack. Category:2013 Category:Logs ''As logged by Ace - Thursday, August 29, 2013, 7:55 PM ---------------------------------------- Medical Center - The Pit :The base infirmary is a spacious room, with high ceilings, blue tile floors, and plenty of room in which to walk around. The place is brightly lit by row upon row of fluorescent lighting. There are about six beds ready for use, with fourteen more that can be readied if necessary. Each bedside is surrounded by state-of-the-art medical equipment, in addition to the more standard medbay fare like trays of supplies and such. :Beyond the recovery ward are a pair of double doors leading into the surgical ward itself, which includes six separate operating tables and the best surgical equipment the US goverment can provide. A smaller room to the side is set up as a biocontainment ward, including an armored window through which doctors can monitor the patients inside. :While not a place to set someone's mind and soul at ease...it's a place to spend time healing...to watch the large, industrial-grade 12-hour clock on the wall, and consider the virtues of being more careful. ;Contents: * Nightingale * Lifeline * Ace * Psyche-Out's Office Things in the medical center have nearly returned to normal, save for the influx of patients and the caution-taped area where the engineers are working. Dr. Steen is currently checking Raven's progress, and...the young man HAS progressed overnight. Temperature is down, blood pressure is up...he seems to be improving. Ace also seems to be improving since his brave/stupid stunt. Per his rep, he's lucky to be alive. Once he's done changing Raven's IV bags, Dr. Steen steps over to check on stupid, unfortunate Ace. As poor as his condition HAD been, he, too, has been responding well to massive doses of antibiotics. Ace opens his red-rimmed eyes. Dr. Miller limps into the infirmary, moving quite well with the aid of a critch. "Hello, Dr. Steen." she says quietly. "How are out patients doing?" Dr. Steen peers back at Ace. "You did a very, very stupid thing. I mean, extremely ridiculous. I'm not telling you anything you don't already know," he chastises, then looks back over at Dr. Miller with a warm smile. "They're doing much better, Dr. Miller." Ace weakly taps out, "hey doc thanks" "Glad to hear it." Dr. Miller says. She makes her way over to Ace's bedside, smiling. "Hello Ace; how are you feeling today?" she asks gently. Ace taps out, "good thanks" His tapping is weak, but his vitals are improving. "I had to move your face implant surgery back, cause we can't work on you when you have an infection," Dr. Steen explains. "But once you're back to fair and stable condition, we're getting it done." Ace taps out, "glad to hear it sorry for making things worse" Dr. Miller smiles warmly. "You were doing your duty - trying to save us. Now, I won't say what you did was smart..." she chuckles. "But, I must say you suprised all of us." Ace taps out, "i try" "You stress me out, Ace. But the day you walk out of here under your own power, able to smile and talk...it will make everything completely worth it," Dr. Steen admits. Dr. Miller nods in agreement. "So focus on getting well, alright?" Ace taps out, "thanks i will i appreciate you both." Dr. Miller rubs her leg with a slight wince. "It's our job to look after you and the others, Ace." she says cheerfully. Ace taps out, "one day ill return the favor" "Dr. Miller, if your leg is hurting, you really shouldn't be standing on it," Dr. Steen laments. "It just itches." Dr. Miller assures Dr. Steeen with a smile. Even so, she's leaning most of her weight on her good leg. She looks to Ace. "Ace, you don't owe us anything." she says, smiling. Ace taps out, "need me to get up so you can have a seat?" Dr. Steen peers at Dr. Miller, somehow doubting her claim that it 'just itches'. Ace is in bed, recovering from his latest Chance-like stunt. ;) "No, Ace, you're fine where you are!" Dr. Miller says with a laugh. "But that's very gentlemanly of you, thank you." She smiles, and looks at Dr. Steen quizzically. "What?? My leg itches." she repeats. "I know, but I think it hurts you, too," Dr. Steen says, being annoying and probably accurate as well. Chance is snoozing in his bed, having been quite the deep sleeper lately. He mutters a few times, then abruptly asks "Q'est ce c'est ca? C'nest pas le poutine." Ace glances over as Chance mutters in his sleep. Dr. Miller peers over at Chance, and shakes her head with a grin. "At least he's not asking why his duck's on fire this time." she quips. And yes, she's dodging Edwin's question. Dr. Steen frowns slightly, then busies himself with changing out Ace's IV bags. "Scale of 1 to 10, Ace, how's the pain?" Chance stirrs a bit more, and then his eyes open and he blinks a few times. Then his stomach growls "... That was a good dream too." he sits up to look around, still shaking sleep from his blue eyes. A wave to Ace, and then he notes the others present. "Uh oh. You're all looking at me. Was I talking in my sleep again?" "Yes you were." Dr. Miller says with a chickle. "Something about 'poutine'." she says, limping to Chance's bedside. "How are you feeling?" "Hungry. Which probably explains the sleep comment." remarks Chance. "Is sleeping this long usually normal after getting elecrocuted? I feel like I was about as responsive as a dead moose." Ace taps out, '3 Not bad Thanks.' "Okay, I'll medicate accordingly. You might not be as groggy as a result." Dr. Steen brings out his Ipad -- he looooooves his tablet -- and makes patient notes in it, then begins adjusting the medication and dosages. Ace taps out, "thanks i feel a lot better." "Let me get you something to eat then." Dr. Miller says with a smile. "What would you like?" "Poutine? " asked the man hopefully. "Havent had one of those in ages, and nothing fills you up better." "...Chance, if you get sick from eating something that rich, so help me..." Dr. Steen's crabby now, but it isn't Chance's fault. It might or might not be Ace's fault, and it most definitely has to do with Dr. Miller. Sometimes he can be so tempermental. "...What is poutine?" Dr. Miller asks, sounding a bit baffled. "I've never heard of it before." "It's like...french fries, smothered in trans-fats," Dr. Steen says with a shudder of disgust. Chance ohs "Its a canadian dish. I think you guys call it 'Elvis Fries' down here. Its french fries, with cheese curds and beef gravy. There's actually a company up there called New York Fries that specializes in Poutines and fries, using things like butter chicken and pulled pork now. VERY tasty. And yes.." he admits, nodding to Steen "Very rich. IF the doctor doesnt reccomend it though I'll withhold my canadianness." Dr. Miller chuckles. "I'm going to agree with Dr. Steen on this one." she says. "Sorry; but healthy foods only. I can get you a baked potato with cheese and brocolli." Chance snaps his fingers, and looks pouty for a moment, before chuckling "Fine fine. Water too please again. And its not THAT bad, really. Just so long as like anything else you dont overdo it. I havent had a good poutine in over a year I think. Roadblocks' is good but not the same.." Ace has drifted back into a drugged sleep. "When you're completely well, go take a trip back home, order it...and don't tell me anything about it, okay??" Dr. Steen says, tucking the covers around Ace protectively as he sleeps. Dr. Miller chuckles, and heads over to her desk, using the comm system to request a baked potato dinner, with water, be brought for Chance. She pauses, and then requests one for herself, too." "Could just learn to make it myself. Can't be that hard. " admits Chance as he settles back again and arranging his own blankets "Glad to know Ace is feeling better too." Dr. Steen still seems kind of grumpy. He has that 'Grumpy Cat' kind of expression, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him that. Chance watches Steen do that, and considers, but he wasn't in condition to get revenge for the 'glomp' when he got his promotion. He instead looks at Nightingale "How you holding up?" "I'm doing fine, I suppose. Leg's still bothering me, but not bad." Dr. Miller replies. She would say more, but a pair of greenshirts come in, carrying meals for herself and Chance. "Oh thanks!" Dr. Miller says happily, as her food is placed on her desk. "I hope it wasn't a bother...?" The greenshirt shakes his head. "No problem ma'am!" The other greenshirt places Chance's meal and water on the table next to his bed. "Hey Waffles. How are things up top? " asked Chance as he saw his former roomate "Doing good. Mostly mopping up now. " Chance starts to tuck into his food somewhat hungrily, as well as devouring the water just as eagerly. At least his appetite was healthy. Dr. Miller is tucking in her dinner too; obviously she's hungry as well! She's a rather polite eater though, not making a mess. Ace drinks from an IV tube in his sleep. =)